


hopes and dreams

by epiccarebear



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiccarebear/pseuds/epiccarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia grace is a bad-ass.her brother,Jason,and her best friend,annabeth,are the exact opposite.but one day,she finds a guy that just might be competition against her bad-ass reputation.she starts to actually like this Luke castellan guy,up until he makes a huge mistake that makes her hate his guts.she really cant stand him after that,Luke pretty much hates her just as much.but what will happen with this duo?will their relationship blossom or will it spatter into pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopes and dreams

[beep beep] [beep beep] [beep be-

i slammed my fist onto the alarm clock to shut it up.i didn't want to wake up.i wanted to stay in bed all day and watch doctor who.i knew my brother wouldn't let that happen,though.so i slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Thalia,i am not letting you sleep all da-oh good,you're already up."my brother Jason said as he walked over to the other side of my room to unveil my dark curtains.

"dude,you know i have retinas,right?"i yelled at him,pissed as i tried to ignore the burning in my eyes when i got up.

i dragged myself out of bed and worked my way to the bathroom.i quickly got ready as my phone went off.i checked to see that it was just annabeth pestering me with texts to hurry up.i ignored them until i got one that said she was waiting for me and my brother outside.i quickly ran outside to see my brother leaning on her car talking to annabeth.

"finally you're here,you know i don't like to be late."annabeth glared at me as i rolled my eyes and got in the passenger seat.

"you know,one day i might just give up on you and not give you a ride at all."she said as we drove off towards the school.

yeah,but you love me too much to not."i chuckled at her when she frowned and ruffled her hair.

"Thalia!seriously,quit it!"

"why?its fun!"i laughed out loud as she swatted my hand away annoyingly.

the rest of the ride was silent,but not awkward.Jason was too busy in the back with his nose stuck in some book.annabeth was looking intently at the road.and i,the only one that was bored,was trying to doodle on my books,but annabeth's stupid junkie car was too bumpy to let me do anything.my arm kept moving and streaking a line across my masterpieces.

"hey,have you ever seen that car before?"annabeth said,which brought me out of my drawing trance.

i looked up immediately at her words to see we were in the school parking lot.the car i was seeing was to good of a car to belong to anyone here.it was a 1967 Chevy impala,which just happens to be my dream car.how did someone in this town end up with that beauty?i had to see who owned that car.

we all got off while i stared at the car in amazement.no one seemed to be getting off the car,which was disappointing.but before annabeth pushed me inside,i peeked inside the car from where i was standing and seen a blonde head with blue eyes and a smile that grinned at me.i couldn't be rude to someone with a car like that,so i smiled back.

i jumped at the sound of the bell and that's when annabeth started freaking out,even though that was the first bell."did you see the guy in that car?"i asked her before she could yell at me.

"Thalia,i don't care,okay?i have to get to class!"she ran off to her first class of the day,as did Jason.

i,being the kind of person that didn't give a shit, took my time and turned around to go to my usual spot behind the school.you see,this spot was perfect for a person like me.it was hidden,so no one,like a teacher,would find me or bother to look there.it was at the corner of the school,where no one parked or bothered to put cameras there.there was a huge space hidden between some big bushes and the wall that separated the school from the rest of the world.

luckily,i snuck annabeth's keys from her and parked the car there.i usually sat on the hood,playing music on her stereo,jumped the wall to get some food from the diner out back.it was pretty good.I'd stay there all day except for last period.that was my favorite class.my art teacher was amazing and didn't freak out if i got a low grade on something.

i heard a car engine running behind me.i started freaking out as i crouched to the ground and peeked at who it was.it was Chevy-impala guy.i sighed to myself,he probably didn't see me yet.i relaxed when he hadn't seen me yet and went back to my usual position.

i relaxed on the hood when i heard his footsteps coming towards me.i turned my head to see him walking up to me and say,"that girl you were hanging out with in the morning,she your girlfriend?"he asked,sounding a bit disgusted as if i were.

"for your information,shes my friend.and so what if we were?you have a problem with that?"i said,starting to get pissed at this fucker,accusing me that i was dating her.

"hey look,i was just wondering."he said,putting his hands up in surrender,then i relaxed."im Luke,by the way."he said as he sat down next to me.

"Thalia,you new here?"i asked him,getting a little less pissed at him.

"yeah,moved here from new york."he replied.

"nice ride you got there."i told him,looking back at it.

"thanks,my old man passed it down to me."he said,looking back at it."so why were you with her,anyway?you don't really seem like the kind of person to hang out with those kind of people."he said,looking at me strangely.

shes my friend,why else?"i answered,as if the answer weren't obvious.

after a while of talking and eating at the local diner,we were OK with each other.he talked about how his dad gave him his car and how his mom is single,and was transferred to the local hospital.i talked about my friendship with annabeth,but didn't tell him about my family,that's not the kind of thing you tell a person when you first meet them.i told him that i wanted to go back to the building for last period,so we left.

sadly,we didn't have that class together.but our classes were right across the hall from each other.so when the bell rang,i showed him the way.we got to class safely,and the entire period i thought of what Jason and annabeth would say about my new friend.the class went by smoothly and we didn't do much.

finally,the last bell of the day rang.we all filed out of the room like wild animals.i met up with annabeth by her locker while we waited for Jason."so where were you all day?"annabeth pecked me when i got to her locker.

"don't worry about that,sweetheart."

"you were with that guy all day,weren't you?"

"no."

"liar."

"so what if i were?its not like its a big deal."

"hes a bad influence."

i looked at her as if she were a dumb-ass,which she probably was.she should have known by now that if anything,i influence people,not the other way around.Jason finally got here and we left home.i didn't really feel like doing anything today.but tomorrow,ill see what ill do with whatever i find in annabeth's kitchen.

its been a week,i didn't do much but annoy my teachers with my smart-ass mouth.finally,Friday came and i wanted to actually do something today,but what could i do?the end of the day came with annabeth annoying me with her news about her boyfriend,peter Johnson,or whatever.Jason finally came,but with a little something on his face.make that _a lot _on his face.__

__his entire top half was covered in what looked like water.Annie and i couldn't help but laugh.while we were trying to stop laughing,Jason explained that the urinals in the guys bathroom exploded in his face."OK,so you let yourself get wet by a urinal?"i asked in disbelief._ _

__"i didn't do it,it just went off like that."he said as if i didn't believe him._ _

__out of the corner of my eye i seen Luke laughing his ass off in the corner.was he responsible for this?im not saying im mad,but if he were,i gotta congratulate him for his work."hey guys,ill catch up with you in a few,i gotta take care of something real quick,alright?"i told them as they agreed to meet me at Annie's car later._ _

__i walked over to Luke,but he didn't notice me yet.i tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around."oh,hey Thalia.did you see what i did in the guys bathroom today?"he said trying his hardest to keep his laughs in."i got this one guy so hard,his entire top half was soaking wet!"he laughed and i couldn't help but chuckle back while the image of Jason came back into my head._ _

__:yeah,that guy was my brother."i said,just to see his expression._ _

__"yeah,well hes a dick."he replied bitterly._ _

__wow,did he just really go there?now,you can hate on me and how i act and how i do anything and everything,but to hate on my family?that's just crossing the line.to be picking on my brother like that and insulting him in my face-agh!i obviously couldn't handle it._ _

__before i knew it,my fist collided with his stomach and he double over.i knew that hurt,the blow even hurt my hand.looking back on it now,i should have felt sorry,but i didn't.i just felt furious about what he said.i lifted him from the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall."you gonna say that again?!"i yelled into his face._ _

__his smug face told me he would."your brother,the pretentious bastard,is an arrogant dick."he spat in my face,yet again._ _

__and i punched him,yet again.i kept hitting him before he even had the consciousness of the blow and hit back.the only reason i stopped was because i was pulled back by Mr.freeman,my art teacher i mentioned earlier.i stepped back to notice everyone staring at me,my teacher looking at me,dissapointed.i ran away from all of that as fast as i could._ _

__"drive,now."i said while she turned the key and drove away from the school._ _

__we drove in silence,it was always like this when one of us was in a bad mood.no one wanted to ask the question,i didn't want to answer.i cant believe him,to actually say that,to actually insult my _family _."Jason,do you know that guy?"i asked him,to see if there was any other reason to why he would hate him.___ _

____"no,do you?"he replied._ _ _ _

____"no,i don't."i said.i couldn't say i know him after what happened just now._ _ _ _

____the weekend came and i didn't do much.i just wanted to plan revenge for that little son of a bitch.i planned all weekend to find where his weak spot might be.then it hit me.his car was always kept so neat and fixed,but how far would he freak out if it were to get a tiny little scratch?_ _ _ _

____Monday finally came and i hid in the bushes where i usually hide.and just as i suspected,he parked his car right there in my spot and jumped the wall to the diner.i started my plan.i know it was evil,but insult my family,you insult me.and i don't take insults easily.i was so proud and happy of m plan,i actually went to the rest of my classes of the day._ _ _ _

____the end of the day came and i seen the car was being pushed to the front of the school,phase one.he went to the front of the car to open the hood.but when he opened it,the horn went off so loudly and he fumbled to turn the car off.he pulled out some cables from inside the hood to make it stop,which worked.but then he saw it,the water leaking out from where the oil is supposed to go.that's what drove him over the edge.you see,i don't know much about cars,but i do know that putting water where the oil goes is like a human drinking bleach._ _ _ _

____his face looked furious.he looked around to see who could have possibly done it.then his eyes met mine.i smiled and waved at him.you should have seen his face,he.was. _pissed _.___ _ _ _

_______"what the hell is this?" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"whats what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"my car,what the hell did you do to it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I didn't do anything to your precious car."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________he just stared at me in disbelief,like he couldn't believe i did that.i just stared at him back,waiting for something else.since nothing was happening,i walked away from him.by now,everyone has left the school,it was just him,his car,and me since i told annabeth id catch the bus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"can you just tell me why the _hell _you had to go to extreme measures and ruin my car?do you have any idea how long it'll take to fix this?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________i turned around to see his face."i don't know,but all i know is",i started walking towards him until there was only a few inches away from each of us,"the only person whose allowed to mess with my brother is me.and anyone who insults him like that is insulting me,and i don't take insults lightly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"so that's what this is about?what i did to your brother?look,i didn't know you would take it so harshly."he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________i looked at the car,rethinking my choices."how long?"i asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"how long,what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________i sighed in exasperation."the car,how long will it take to fix?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"a few weeks,about three or four."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________by now,the guilt is sulking in me."well,do you live far from here?maybe we can push it there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"its too far.ill call a tow truck and just take the bus for now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"hey look,i know what i did was stupid.i have a tendency to do that kind of stuff.sorry for the damage."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________he looked at me strangely,as if apologizing for something was rare for me,which it probably was.then he did the weirdest thing.he walked up to me,grabbed me by my shoulders,and kissed me.it was rough,but slowly faded to gentle kisses.at first i was shocked,didn't move,but i obliged anyway.his lips were soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________when we finally parted,i had noticed he had pushed me against his car.we were panting for air,but still were holding each other.then that's when everything went black.at first,i thought i fainted,how ridiculous am i?but then i noticed something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________when i opened my eyes i was on the ground.the memories came flooding back,the cyclops,camp half-blood,Luke,Grover,and annabeth.it was all just a dream,why was it just a dream?up above i seen annabeth.boy,has she grown.Grover looked like he was about to pass out.but there was another boy there,not luke.his sea-green eyes and jet black hair said otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"she needs nectar and ambrosia."i heard the kid say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________i took a shaky breath and coughed.i stared at the boy in bewilderment."who-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"im Percy.you're safe now."the boy,Percy,said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"strangest dream..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________its okay.whats you name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"im Thalia,daughter of Zeus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic...don't judge me too harshly.if you like my story,please post nice comments to inspire me to write more.
> 
> my tumblr:epiccarebear.tumblr.com


End file.
